megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Junk Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 7 who was created by Dr.Wily to search for parts that could be used to create robots. Junk Man's body is made from old, scrapped robot parts and metallic pieces of metal held together by electromagnetic forces. Because of his strength and resistance, Wily modified him for combat. Junk Man can concentrate the electromagnetic forces to pull junk near him, using it for attacks like a block of junk and the Junk Shield. His weakness, the Thunder Bolt, disturbs the electromagnetic forces inside his body, thus making his body parts unable to hold their connection and shatter. Appearances ''Mega Man 7 Junk Man is one of the first four bosses available from the start of ''Mega Man 7, alongside Freeze Man, Cloud Man and Burst Man. Strategy First, Junk Man will stomp the ground, holding Mega Man on the ground if he is unlucky to be on the floor when Junk Man lands from the jump, and then junk will fall from the ceiling. The player has to jump before he lands and then the junk should be avoided, if possible. Then he will start attracting junk, invincible while doing so, turn it into a block, electrify it, and then fire it at Mega Man. The junk block is avoided by timing a jump over it. After that, he will jump into the junk in the ceiling, then fall, crushing the block and turning it into the Junk Shield. Junk Man will then jump to Mega Man's current location and fire it at him. The player has to slide below Junk Man so he is where there on the side of the room where there is more space and Mega Man can slide under his shield, or otherwise, he will slide right into it. Mega Man will be immobilized for a moment if he makes contact with the Junk Shield, but the player can get free of it by mashing the buttons as much as possible. Junk Man will then jump three times across the room, once to where Mega Man is, again to the end of the room and then again to the other end of the room, throwing a piece of garbage at Mega Man as he passes. He does it three times. It is avoided by sliding past it. It is also recommended that if Mega Man is very close to Junk Man as he jumps, the player should have Mega Man slide under him instead of running to a blind spot. Junk Man will then repeat the attack pattern over and over. His weakness is the ThunderBolt, and it makes him go directly to the step of jumping while throwing a piece of garbage at Mega Man. It defeats him in seven hits. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Junk Man is one of the six bosses from the ''Mega Man 7 course. Other appearances Junk Man appeared in the Mega Man & Bass database. Data Stage description: Forgotten Factory ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Rockman Battle & Fighters data ワイリーのぶひんちょうたつようロボットとしてかいはつされた。しかし、ちからがつよくたいきゅうりょくもあるようにせっけいされたため、せんとうようロボットとしてもそのまましようされている とくしゅぶきはジャンクシールドじゃ。 Translation: A robot developed by Wily for parts procurement. However, as he was also designed to be strong and durable, is also used as a combat robot. Special weapon is Junk Shield. Stage enemies *Bunby Tank and Bunby Top *Driver Cannon *Dust Crusher *Frisk Cannon *Heli Metall *Metall FX *Properide *Spiral Gabyoall *Gockroach S and Gockroach S Nest *Tripropellan Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Junk Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 7. :*For Mega Buster, Wild Coil and Noise Crush, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :*For Freeze Cracker, the first number is when the shot is whole; the second number is after it splits. Other media Manga Junk Man appeared in the Rockman 7 and Mega Man Gigamix manga. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Junk Man is featured as part of Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman's Robot Master army in Worlds Collide, and is smashed apart by Sonic the Hedgehog. This appearance by Junk Man takes place sometime prior to an adaptation of Mega Man 7 in the comic series. Gallery Mm7 junkback.jpg|Back side view of Junk Man. JunkGigamix.jpg|Junk Man in the manga Rockman Gigamix. JunkIkehara.jpg|Junk Man in the manga Rockman 7. Junk Man.jpg|Junk Man figure MM&BJunkMan.png|Junk Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *When the player defeats him in Mega Man Anniversary Collection, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters will become playable. *Coincidentally, Junk Man shares his name with the main antagonist of The Incredible Crash Dummies, also called Junkman. de: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Scrap type machines Category:Archie Comics Classic characters